1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel support structure that supports an optical system, and to an optical device having a lens barrel.
2. Background Information
An optical system that includes lenses and other such optical parts are used in silver halide cameras, digital cameras, and other optical devices. There are also optical devices that are equipped with a lens barrel for accommodating an optical system, and in which the lens barrel is attached to a main body. The lens barrel needs to support the optical parts, so a certain amount of strength is required of the connection between the lens barrel and the optical device body. A technique in which a cushioning member is disposed between the lens barrel and the main body is employed to prevent damage to the connection portion between these members in the event that the optical device is subjected to vibration, impact, etc.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP2001-116974 discloses a lens barrel comprising a first frame for holding an imaging lens, a second frame provided so as to engage with the first frame, and a cushioning member disposed compressably between the first frame and the second frame. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP2005-164620, for example, discloses a lens barrel comprising an attachment member that protrudes from the outer side surface of a fixing frame and is fixed by a fastening member to an attached member, and an elastic member that is disposed in a pressurized state in a gap provided between the attached member and the attachment member, wherein the attached member and the attachment member are not in direct contact, at least in the optical axis direction.
With these techniques, however, an elastic member or other such cushioning member must be disposed between the lens barrel and the main body of the optical device, and this increases the number of parts.
Meanwhile, it is possible to fix a lens barrel at four or more locations to the main body of an optical device in order to ensure good strength at the connection portion between the lens barrel and the main body of the optical device. However, when a lens barrel and the main body of the optical device are fixed at four or more locations, strain is more likely to occur in the members during attachment than when they are fixed at three locations. As a result, it is difficult to attach the lens barrel accurately to the main body of the optical device.
Thus, with an optical device having a lens barrel, it is preferable if impact resistance can be ensured with a simple structure, while the lens barrel is accurately attached to the main body of the optical device.